Snowy Night
by Miaka-chan
Summary: Ragnarok Online - A young swordswoman appears in the snowy town of Lutie one night and arrives a small inn.. having no clue what's in for her. Love, Drama, Extreme Humor Ensue in this Epic that has just Begun!
1. Snowy Night The Beginning of a Story

Author's note: Hey there ^_^ This is my first attempt at creating a Ragnarok Online fan fiction. It's been probably month's since I've played the game, when I started listening to RO Christmas music again. It got me into the spirit of writing again. Plus, I've been meaning to write a RO fiction for a while. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! ( if anymore come after this!)  
  
After Note Re-Edit: Domo Arigatou Yasu-kun! ^_^ You helped immensely.  
  
- - - -  
-  
  
It was a cold windy night outside the snow-covered town of Lutie. The Christmas lights danced along the roofs of houses and huts, reflecting off the snow, making an absolutely, beautiful spectrum of colors for the whole town to see. Silence reigned as a flurry of white dotted the evening sky, gently rocking the trees.  
  
"Boy... It's sure cold out to night. Brr...."  
  
Step by step, a young lady appeared in the middle of the town, under the beautiful green Christmas tree. Underneath the gingerbread men and the tinsel, her long blonde hair reflected off the lights all around her. A small snowflake landed on her rosy nose as she softly sneezed at it. Her crimson painted lips pouted out as her deep sapphire eyes crossed to where the snowflake had once been. She merely closed her eyes, shaking her head as the snowflakes danced off her head and all around her, a few flakes here and there stuck upon her winter uniform. When she slowly steeped closer into the streetlights, her form became known. The small chain of the hidden cross beneath her breast plate. She ran her metal-gloved hand across her hair as she stood beneath that light, her long earth colored skirt wavering softly in the wind of the night. The silver plated hilt attached to her back gave it all away though. She was none other that a swordswoman. She felt goose bumps cross across her skin as she shivered, wrapping her manteau around her shoulders and around her body.  
  
"Need to find someplace to stay for the night.... I'm nearly run out of energy and it's too much of a hassle to go hunting down for one of those Santa clones to send me back to Al De Baran."  
  
She sighed very solemnly, her boots clinking softly in the snowdrift beneath her feet. Finally her face lighted up as she saw a Bar/Inn ahead of herself.  
  
"Finally! Warmness!"  
  
She laughed gleefully as she raced over to the wooden door of the tavern, knocking the boots against the welcome mat. She set her frosty hand on the door handle as she pushed the tavern door open, sighing in relief as the warmness of the fireplace hit her frostbitten skin. She slinked inside the tavern and quickly closed the door behind herself and peered around the tavern. It was pretty big for such a small town; but perhaps it only seemed big because there were only a few people scattered around. One single bartender behind the counter, a female magician and a female hunter gossiping to themselves beside the fireplace and male priest settled down by the counter. She felt the redness in her cheek rise as she leered at him, observing him closer. His face was drawn long, but withheld a comforting warmth within his cheeks. Small strands of raven hair drooped over his shuteyes, not seeming to bother him much, his hair fairly short. It wasn't scruffy, but decently kept. She couldn't help but think simply to herself.  
  
'He's... beautiful.'  
  
Slowly the man's eyes opened, snapping the young swordswoman back to attention. She blushed furiously and looked down as she scurried herself over to a covered stool, a few seats away from his.  
  
"Hmmm... Miss, can I help you?"  
  
The young woman slowly looked up to see the gruff looking face of the bartender. Her big blue eyes widened as she gasped, nearly falling off her chair in shock of the figure. She blushes furiously, but this in in embarrassment. She rubbed her head and laughed nervously.  
  
"Ohh... hi... umm... yes sure. A glass of Milk if you please kind, sir."  
  
The bartender nodded his head in response and turned around, getting her drink.  
  
The swordswoman sighed softly in relief. She than glanced from the side of her eyes over the priest again, eyeing what he was drinking.  
  
In his hand was held a small glass of absolut citron, a very expensive kind of vodka. He seemed to stare into nothingness, with his dark forest green eyes. His eyes snapped out of nothingness again as he peered over at the young lady. He blinked a bit, his face no longer so drawn out, the warmth completely filling them as his eyes meet her sapphire ones.  
  
Her eyes widened in response, staring directly right back into his eyes. She held the gaze for a few more moments... before....  
  
"Heyyyy! Ladddy!"  
  
Her eyes opened wide as she shrieked out, falling out of her chair and landing with a *thump* onto the ground with her face planted on the cold hard floor.  
  
"......Ow......."  
  
She sniffles, rubbing her nose as she looked up and saw an assassin.  
  
With fiery red hair and sharp purple eyes, he peered down at her, more so looking at her pretty white and pink flowered panties. The assassin grinned smugly to himself, sipping on the milk she had ordered. He wearing the casual purple and white assassin outfit, looking even gruffer than the bartender was. At least HE wasn't rude like this man.  
  
Suddenly rage filled her body as she suddenly stood up in fury, but not before fixing her skirt back down  
  
"Just what is the BIG idea huh?!"  
  
She snarled evilly, taking another step towards him as she poked her finger in the middle of his chest.  
  
He grinned more smugly down at the 'little girl' as he poked his finger in the middle of her forehead.  
  
"You just looked so lonely and your milk was curdling from you not drinking it. I decided to check to see if you were still alive, and to make sure this wonderful milk in this Christmas town didn't go to waste. So you see, I was really doing you a fa-"  
  
"You Oaffff! You stole my milk and scared me half to death!"  
  
The Swordswoman quickly whipped out her sword and pointed it at his throat menacingly, her cheeks swollen from the redness of anger in them.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!!!!"  
  
The bartender set the sword down as he glares at both of them.  
  
"No fighting in my bar! Especially no blood shedding! So either you both cool it or I'll throw both your sorry asses out! You got that!?"  
  
The swordswoman flushed heavily in embarrassment and shame as she lowered her eyes and slowly holstered her sword back into its sheath.  
  
"....Kamii offers her greatest apology, sir...."  
  
The assassin on the other hand just smiled calmly and coolly, running a hand through his wild red hair as he leered down at the young swordswoman, not even paying any mind to the bartender.  
  
" Why... I'm cool... I'm perfectly calm... I was just about to leave to get a room anyways."  
  
He quickly turned away from Kamii and throwed 10,000 zeny to the bartender, having that same smug look on his face.  
  
Kamii couldn't help but think to herself.  
  
'He has got to be one of the dirtiest, rudest, gruffest and most perverted assassin I've ever met - or any male for that matter...'  
  
He spoke out than, coolly, as he started to walk away.  
  
"I'll take the best room you have. ....Say,"  
  
He turned around and shot a cat-like smirk at Kamii.  
  
" Why don't you come out to my room sometime little lady, we could have a lot of fun with MY blades.... heheh... if you get what I mean..."  
  
Kamii's face showed the revoltion she had even thinking about it.  
  
"Never in a million years you dirty pervert!"  
  
He laughed loudly and grinned deeper at her, starting to walk off towards the stairs.  
  
"Suit yourself, but if you change you mind, you know where to find me!"  
  
She softly muttered to herself, a glare shooting from her once innocent crystine eyes.  
  
"No likely that'll happen bub...."  
  
"Suit yourself, Kamii-ko*. And for future reference, the name's Gochi."  
  
Before Kamii could respond, he had disappeared upstairs. She simply sighed to herself as eye eyes traced back to where the priest once was - but when she looked, he had completely vanished. Her eyes suddenly got all teary as she sniffed.  
  
'Darn that assassin! He made me lose site of that wonderful priest. I bet that PRIEST wouldn't treat me in such a crude manner!'  
  
She simply sighed again, before forking over 5000 zeny to the bartender and tracing the steps to where the assassin had gone. She knew she herself wasn't going to get a wink of sleep tonight.  
  
- - - -  
- 


	2. Snowy Night Part II

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! Fanfiction.net hasn't put up the Ragnarok Online title yet so I've used my very own World BBS forum to post up my story. I hope you won't find the 2nd chapter to be less in quality than the last one. I try my best to put my heart and soul into this entire story!  
  
So! Let the games begin! And let's ALL drool over the hot Priest who will more than definitely become a main character in this story. (OR WILL HE?!) ^_^' IGNORE ME! READ!  
  
- - - -  
-  
  
In the small snow covered town of Lutie, rested a small tavern hidden beneath the frosted trees. All was quiet now, a silent night indeed. Inside the tavern, all was well, yet... something didn't seem right still. In one of the smaller rooms, pass the wooden oak doors, laid a small figure in the center of a dreary bed. The moonlight emitting from the small metal frame of the window hit the petite girl's face, her pale skin shinning along with the moon this night. A small breath of warm air emitted from her pinkish lips, in what seemed to be a sigh; a few small strands of blonde hair floating up into the air due to the sudden rush of wind.  
  
"....What should I do...? What can I do...?"  
  
Her deep blue eyes stared up into the cracked wooden ceiling, which she was positive all the coldness was dripping in from. Goosebumps began to crawl across her skin as she quickly suppressed a small shiver, curling beneath the thin sheet. 'You'd think for 5000 zeny they'd at least give me a friggin blanket...' She was never one to complain though about such trivial things out loud. It was partially her fault for not remembering to bring some proper sleeping cloths. A thin nightdress was all that was dawned upon her frail body. Without all her heavy wool cotton cloths on, her true form showed. Her body told anyone that she was 14 or 15. Suppressing another shiver she hugged her surprisingly fluffy pillow close to her body. It was soon after she heard a small creaking outside her door. Her sapphire eyes quickly shoot open as they hit the door, staring harshly at it. She could feel her pulse suddenly rise, and the cold no longer even mattered to her. Another creak emitted this time closer. Slowly she sat up from her bed with a ruffling motion, than slipping from it she stood on the wooden floor.  
  
"Who... Who's there?"  
  
There was no answer though. She could feel sweat begin to bead down her clammy forehead as she slowly began to move towards the door. Suddenly she stopped though as all her hair stood on end. The door had slowly opened by itself and by its hinges slowly opened up. What sent her into blue fear was the fact that no one was at the door. She stood there for a few moments, astounded as to what had just happened; her small mouth opening but no sound was being emitted. As fast as she had been scared, the door quickly slammed and sent her shrieking in fear. A few moments after, she heard many footsteps rushing down the halls as suddenly her door was flung open again.  
  
"My Lady!? What's wr-"  
  
The first person who appeared at the door was the man of her dreams. Small brown locks of hair flowed over face, as shock shimmered in his deep green eyes. Her deep blue eyes latched onto his before crimson filled her cheeks.  
  
"You... You.... PERVERT!!!"  
  
Quickly one by one Kamii threw many random objects at him in instinctual embarrassment. Most of those including glass and wooden objects.  
  
"Ow! Ow! My La- Ow! Owwww! MY LADY!! OW! Would you PLEASE- OW!! PLEASE STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!"  
  
Finally, shock set in and she relieased that the man of her dreams was now covered with multiple bumps and bruises. She blushed furiously again as she looks to her side, afraid of looking into his eyes now.  
  
"Go... Gomen Nasai kind sir. It's... a force of habit... You understand."  
  
Quickly she grabbed her sheet and held it close over her minorly exposed body.  
  
He slowly rubbed his bumps and bruises, sighing.  
  
"It's not a problem my Lady, I heard your screams, and believed that an awful bandit had snuck into your room..."  
  
She slowly looked up at him again, red dancing across her face. She thought happily to herself for a second. 'Does he... care about me?' She than shook her head and let shock from his words set in again.  
  
"Bandit? What is this bandit you speak of?"  
  
A rough man from behind him came forth and handed him a piece of scroll. He than slowly unraveled the sheets and let it hang down in front of him. Kamii's eyes widened greatly as she saw the picture of none other than the sly Gochi on the wanted poster, Alive or Dead.  
  
"This Bandit's alias goes by Gochi or 'Mr. Smiley' for short. He is charged on 58 counts of thievery, 33 counts of peeping tom, 16 counts of molestation without permission and 1count for the grand theft of Midgard's prized possession, the Sword of Balmung. As one of the Special Agents of Prontera, Kalkerin aKa Kail, I've been sent to capture Gochi with any means necessary... Though as a Priest, I've made it my mission not to see any death occurs during this operation. "  
  
Kamii's jaw slowly fell, as she was totally and utterly speechless for a few moments.  
  
"But... that was the man I was... talking to.... earlier... Didn't you see him a few hours ago in the bar!?"  
  
Kail started down at the young girl, without a hint of a clue in what she was talking about.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know to which event you are referring to my lady. If Gochi had appeared at the bar, I would of surely of seen his evil eyes once more."  
  
He let out of a soft sigh of resignation as he turned away and shook his head.  
  
"It doesn't matter though, he's somewhere around here, and that's all that matters. Return to sleep my lady and contact me if you have any information of the Devilish Bandit. Good night, Madam."  
  
Slowly he slipped out of the door and silently the door closed right behind his regal priestly figure.  
  
Kamii couldn't help but stare at the door for a few seconds, pondering to herself. 'Gochi's a wanted criminal? Well... I'm not surprised.' She made an agitated face and growled to herself.  
  
"It figures that such a perverted jerk like HIM would go around doing bad stuff like that. It's an utter disgrace to the Prontera Chiveraly!"  
  
"Awww... I'm heart broken my dear, little flower!"  
  
Quickly and sharply she turned around, recognizing the voice almost immediately, she was suddenly face to face with the Assassin himself, Gochi. Before she could utter a single word, she felt a sharp pain in her neck. The last thing she could even possibly recall was seeing were the sharp purple eyes and the pointy elven ears of the suddenly extremely tall stranger as she seemed to plumit into nothingness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know I know! It's a cliff hanger, but I've had this done for weeks and kept forgetting to post it.  
  
Post your opinions people ^^ 


	3. Snowy Night No longer Snowy Part III

Author's note: I'm sorry I left everyone on a cliff hanger the last time ^_^'. I really need to get back to working on my chapters more. Life has been kinda hectic lately, so there's been a few troubles here and there and now I'm ready to work on chapter 3 of this story. After 5 wonderful reviews (Especially from Yasu-kun!) I'm prepared to give my audience what they want, and maybe what they least expect. xP  
  
Ps. I'm sorry about this ' like.... 3 months since i updated.... god I'm terrible. xX''  
  
Enjoy my friends. So begins, Chapter 3 - The Day of Memories.  
  
- - - -  
- - - -  
  
'So this is how it all ends huh? In one small split second of time, I've been murdered by the Ruthless assassin Gochi. It doesn't seem quite so fitting - not at all in fact. Heh, sorry father. Maybe I should of listened to you... just maybe...'  
  
Under the swaying green colored tree top, lay the young swordswoman. Her hair placed kindly beside her face, as if she had been gently placed there, with the greatest of care. Around her body was a manteau, not allowing her full figure to be exposed. As the sun beamed down through the cracks of the leaves in the tree top, the lighting hit her paleish cheeks. Very slowly Kamii's eyes opened to the brightness of the light and all she could of done was groan, quickly closing them again. The brightness proved to be too much for her eyes to handle. It was only after a few more moments she slowly and carefully opened her eyes again, quickly sitting up to see where she was. The only thing had surrounded her was a beautiful field, filled with flowers to her left, a gorgeous oak tree behind her and a crystal- clear lake a little bit away from her front side view. It wasn't until she had glanced over to her right that she saw 'him'.  
  
There Gochi was, sitting down on the grass with a small-cooking fire burning in front of him. By the aroma of, Kamii could easily tell it was talapia, a rare and delicious fish only found in the vicinity of Turtle Island.  
  
Kamii could only simply stare at the figure as she very slowly and silently began to rise up from her spot. Her deep blue eyes could only narrow as she reached into the back of her belt and pulling out a small dagger of sorts. Without thought or clear judgement she approached the back of him slowly. Half way there, she suddenly stopped, with the sound of his voice ringing through her ears.  
  
"Soo... you're awake than Princess?"  
  
A soft sigh emitted from Gochi's lips as he sat upon on knee before forcing himself to stand. With one swift motion he turned to face her. His sharp eyes than glanced down upon her dagger, leading him to grin for one sweet moment.  
  
"I see..."  
  
Kamii's pupils dilated than relaxed for a moment as she lowered herself more to the ground, prepared to fight him if need be - Yet that question still rang high in her head...  
  
"You 'see' what, bandit?!"  
  
Gochi's grin than slowly whined down to a simple smirk across his lip. He than ran his fingers through his firey-red hair that wavered in the wind as he turned his right side, closing his right eye and keeping his left open as he watched her still.  
  
"I see... You are awake! I was afraid you were going to be out like a light for days. ... Most others would of, but you're not quite the normal-type are you Kamii? First you point your fine and dandy sword at me than you try to do Goddess knows what with that dagger you have!"  
  
He closes both his eyes this time and waves his little finger out in a scolding motion - perking out his lips like a fish would.  
  
"Tsk.. Tsk.. You've been such a bad girl..."  
  
In a flash Gochi was upon the grass and Kamii was on top of him, her knee digging into his abdomen as she held her fine little dagger to his jugular vein. In these beautiful eyes of her's, laid quick hatred and rage. A small snarl appeared on her face as her eyes narrowed, nearly piercing into his own sharp purple eyes.  
  
"How dare you! You've already humilated and degraded me, and now you have the nerve to kidnap me out of my own room! It's no wonder you're the most wanted man all over the kingdom of Midgard! ...I should just slit your throat right now and end you life."  
  
Gochi's eyes became uncomfortably calm and cool as they rested on her's.  
  
"...You're not going to though... are you Kamii?"  
  
With that said she pushed the dagger closer to his jugular vein, but...  
  
"............."  
  
His lips slowly formed into a small and soft smile.  
  
"... You know that I know what you don't want anyone else know, so why don't you kill me Kamii? Any other swordsman or woman would..."  
  
The snarl that was once upon her face came back again as she pressed down harder on his jugular vein with her knife, making a small cut upon it.  
  
Gochi flinched for only a small moment before he slowly closed his eyes.  
  
"Do not think for a moment, you vile piece of trash... that you can know me and my emotions so well..."  
  
Her eyes shone with less rage, but one could tell indefinately she would still murder him without a second thought if he made a wrong move.  
  
He stayed silent though, his eyes still closed tight as the breeze softly flowed through his red-locks.  
  
"........................"  
  
He noticed a pressure released off his lower half and slowly opened his eyes a little, glancing a bit to his side as he saw Kamii standing close to the lake, just staring out into it. After a few moments, he very silently sat up and stood. He slowly began to approach her, until she said-  
  
"...... Do you know the reason I came to Lutie, Gochi......?"  
  
He just stood there, a few feet behind her, having nothing to look at but her back. Still, he said nothing.  
  
From the front, her face was soft but placid. Showing almost no emotion what so ever. Her eyes still deep, within concealed though.  
  
"I came to Lutie..... To seek refuge.... From the life I know.... A life I don't think you could possibly even begin to understand Gochi.... Not for a second."  
  
The grass crinkled as he made two moves towards her.  
  
"....... Do you really believe such a thing without indefinate proof... Princess....?"  
  
Kamii's grip on her dagger tightened as she quickly turned around, in her fighting stance. Her eyes were narrowed and filled with raging fire once more. She than closed her eyes and shoke her head, straightening up as she turned back around.  
  
"..... Don't kid around with me...... "  
  
They simply just stood in there place for a few minutes before she began to walk away from him. She stopped suddenly when she felt a painful grip around her wrist, and she turned around to see Gochi standing over her.  
  
His eyes were sharp once more, and he seemed to tower over her, and strike fear into Kamii's soul.  
  
"......No more playing games.... Princess Kamelia....."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jesus I'm terrible.... But cliffhangers are evil sons of bitches anyways. ^_^ It's a cliffhanger of a cliffhanger!  
  
But it makes you think... doesn't it?  
  
Is the Priest the "main" man? Or maybe I'm just playing mind games!! OH-HO- HO-HO!! ^____^  
  
I'd just like to give my Kudos to everyone and respond now.  
  
To Cybersten - Tank ye much! ^_^  
  
To Not Really Here - Tank ye as well.  
  
To koohla - Things have gotten more serious ^ ~ Can you handle it? I hope I'm not losing my touch already.  
  
To Yasutsuna - You're my idol and my teacher. I would like to say Domo Arigatou for everything you have taught me in the making of this fanfiction. ^_^  
  
To laine-lim - Tank ye!! ^_^ I hope Gochi becomes you in the story... maybe maybe!  
  
To ynue - ^.^ I hope you remember to read this.  
  
To Reincurrence - 3rd chap is up!! Yay!  
  
To Rykojin - ENJOY! MWUAHAHAHA.  
  
Okay I'm done being a dork...... 


End file.
